Josh's and My adventure in Naruto
by sakura-sasuke324
Summary: This is from our point of view. Please guys. I don't own Naruto, or the song lyrics/titles in there. Please No Flaming. Thank you, and enjoy the fanfic.


**Lizzie: **Hi guys!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **What's up?

**OMGitsgreen: **It's another perfect time for…

**AsTallasNaruto: **Another chapter of…

**Lizzie: **Die Another Day!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **The Naruto section.

**Lizzie: **This is my and Josh's, FunnySmartCuteKid's, side of the story.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Yeah, baby!

**Lizzie: **Moving on…

**OMGitsgreen: **Lizzie-sama does NOT own Naruto. She does own my brothers' usernames.

**FunnySmartCuteKid and AsTallasNaruto: **So true.

**Lizzie: **Oh! C'mon you two! You know I love ya! …. As friends!

**OMGitsgreen: **Aww… That's so sweet!

**Lizzie: **I know. I feel like an angel to you guys! ^-^

**AsTallasNaruto: **When are you leading spirits in?

**Lizzie: **Matty say what?

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **On with the story!

* * *

Aya!!! What is going on? Why are we in Naruto?!

"Josh, Josh? Hey Josh! Wake up!" I called to him. When he woke up, he thought he was in Sasuke's house.

"Lizzie." He said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What happened after we got to the gate?"

"Oh! Um.. You fainted because of lack of energy. You fainted right on me. Weird huh." I blushed

* * *

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Why are you blushing?

**Lizzie: **I really have no idea.

* * *

"I actually kind of liked it." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! Ha-ha!" I defended myself. _Damnit! _I thought, _need to learn how to keep my inner self locked up, damn my head!_

I started humming Pieces by Sum 41, when I heard Josh say something.

"D-d-do you know-wait. That's not it. B-but do you have a boyfriend here? Yeah. That's it. Do you have a boyfriend here, Lizzie?" He asked me a little embarrassed.

I turned around and stopped humming. Tears were forming in my eyes. I wiped them off so he couldn't see them.

"I-I-I was in the Akatsuki for a mission. I kinda fell in love with Sasori and we started dating. But one day, I was attacked by Pein, Konan, and the rest of the Akatsuki except for him. Pein and Konan's daughter, Lugiuy, used a Soul Reaper Beam on me. S-S-Sasori pushed me out of the way and got hit with the beam. I got mad and did a justu on Pein, but that's not important. When I was done attacking Pein, I went to Sasori. My friend, Jesslyn, was there beside me when it happened. Anyway, when I got to Sasori, he didn't have much time. He wiped my tears with his fingers, and he died." By the time I stopped talking, I started to cry. "That-that stupid idiot-baka…" I cried, "Why did he do that? Why? Why?"

Josh tried to comfort me.

"Lizzie," He said calmly smiling, "he did it because he loved you."

"Josh! I kissed him! It's all my fault! Konan is still after me! It's been three weeks after his death! And its been a year since I got out of the Akatsuki! I killed Itachi! I kissed Sasuke by accident! I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" I cried.

Josh hugged me for five minutes. Then, I started crying again.

* * *

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Wha!!!!

**Lizzie: **I lost my boyfriend.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **I know that girl! What I didn't know is that you can make someone that nice in your stories!

**Lizzie: **You kinda remind me of Ryu.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **But I have braces! And glasses!

**Lizzie: **So what? You have a good personality!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **-blushes- Eh.. What?!

**Lizzie: **Ooops! That was supposed to be a thought! Honest!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **You sure?

**Lizzie: **Would I ever lie to you?

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **No.

**Lizzie: **Exactly. Back to the story!

* * *

He stopped hugging me then.

"Thank you Josh-kun." I sniffed and got a tissue. Without knowing that I was humming Over My Head by Sum 41. I came back and stopped humming again.

"So… What are we doing today?" Josh asked me.

"I have to go somewhere. You can go anywhere you like. There's a map on the coffee table. See you soon Josh-kun." I smiled and exited out the door.

* * *

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **What does "-kun" mean?

**Lizzie: **-shrugs- I dunno.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Weird…

**Lizzie: **All that I know is that it's a sign of respect in Japan. Great respect.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **You like me. Don't you. -sneaky eyes-

**Lizzie: **-blushes- Eh… No I don't! -pushes Josh far away- …. Woops! Sorry! ….. On with the story! C'mon! Lets go!

* * *

I started walking to the infirmary because I had to see a good friend of mine. Then, I started singing to myself.

"I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it. I don't believe it makes me real. I thought it be easy, but no one believes me. After all the things I've said. If you believe it's in my soul, I'd say all the words that I know… Just to see if you would know… That I'm trying to let you know… That I'm better off on my own." By the time I stopped singing, I was at the infirmary. I opened the door and walked in. I walked up to the desk. "Hello, um, is Kabuto still here?" I asked the nurse.

The nurse looked up. "Kabuto is in room 247. I'll take you there." She got up from her seat and started walking. I followed her.

When I got to his room, the nurse opened the door, and I saw him. Kabuto was sitting up, looking healthy. My eyes were watering.

"N-n-n-nii-nii!" I ran up to his bed and hugged him. "Nii-nii! You're awake! Oh my god!" Tears of joy were streaming down my face.

"Lizzie… I'm glad you're safe." Kabuto hugged me gently. "Good thing Orochimaru didn't get to you."

"What? Why?" I asked out of confusion as I stopped hugging him.

"So I can do this." He smirked and stabbed me in the back with a kunai.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I woke up from that nightmare. "Oh my god… What a nightmare." I looked to the window. "What?! it's the middle of the night?! That's impossible!" I yelled. I looked to the right, and I saw Josh sleeping in a chair. I got up quietly and got my scrapbook. I sketched down my whole nightmare. After I did, I put the pad on Josh's lap.

"I hope you like it, Josh-kun." I whispered. I fell back asleep.

The next morning, I got up early and went outside to see Sasuke. I got to his house and threw a pebble at his window, good thing he opened the window and saw me.

"Hey! Sasuke!" I whispered loudly so he could hear me. "Are you ready to train?"

Sasuke looked like he was ready for anything. He got his clothes on and jumped down from the window without waking up Sisuke. (Yes guys. SHE'S BACK IN THIS STORY!!!!)

"_**Ai. Josh-sama." **_Josh was dreaming about the day we met.

* * *

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **How DID we meet?

**Lizzie: **Well, we had the same 1st grade teacher, who is gonna be anonymous, and I know your brother and sister by the black-top, …. I got no idea.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **-gonks head up- You're hopeless…

**Lizzie: **I get straight A's.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Well maybe your just plain crazy.

**Lizzie: **I know. -smiles-

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Why are you smiling.

**Lizzie: **It's nothing, Josh-sama.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Let's get on to the story.

**Lizzie: **Hai. Josh-sama.

* * *

"_**Where are we, Alyssa?" **_He asked my dream-self.

"_**Well, I was hoping that you might figure it out." **_I said smiling.

"_**You sure about this?" **_He asked me.

"_**Would I ever lie to you Josh?"**_ I asked him with a smile on my face.

"_**Well, I can tell by the twinkle in your eyes that you wouldn't." **_He answered as he caught up to me.

"_**Exactly." **_I answered, smiling with my eyes closed. Then there was a flash of light, and Josh woke up.

"Oh god!" He said breathing heavily, "What was that about?" He looked on his lap, and there was the pad I left for him. He looked at it, and he was speechless. "Lizzie, this is the best manga drawing I've ever seen.

He looked out the window, and it was morning. I came back to the house covered in scratches and bruises.

"Hey, Josh-kun." I greeted him. "Wanna see me and Sasuke train tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I would like that." He replied.

* * *

**Lizzie: **That's it for today. I'm now watching Naruto, and not writing anything for the night except a few updates on my profile. I'm gonna go do that after this.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **You sure about that?

**Lizzie: **Yeah.

**OMGitsgreen: **Cute. Very Cute.

**AsTallasNaruto: **But it was only 4 ¼ pages long!

**Lizzie: **I ran out of ideas, Matt.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Don't call me that!

**Lizzie: **Too late, dude.

**AsTallasNaruto: **I hate you, Alyssa.

**Lizzie: **What did you just say!!!!

**OMGitsgreen: **Calm down you two1

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Please read and review! Please do! Lizzie can't handle anymore of this loneliness!

**Lizzie: **Josh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **See!


End file.
